To Each His Own
by ValentineRevenge
Summary: Sick of never being good enough, Renji grows tired of it, and kidnaps Byakuya, promising to corrupt and defile him before making the Noble his property. Warnings!: Yaoi, AU, RenBya, non-con, mild bondage. Now with a bonus chapter featuring Seme-Byakuya
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I warn you, ahead, there is OOC Bya, Hardcore RenBya Yaoi, AU, Non-con. (Note that they aren't Shinigami in this one.)**

As he dressed for bed, Byakuya Kuchiki felt as though someone was watching him. No matter what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling. He looked out the open window. The street was deserted. The houses next to him were quiet, the families inside already asleep. Same with the houses across the street. All in all, it was a peaceful wealthy suburban neighborhood. Shaking his head slightly to get rid of the thought, he shut the window, drawing the curtains. As he got into bed and turned out his light, he felt as though there were still something wrong. The bad feeling he got in his gut refused to leave him.

Renji Abarai saw the window close and the curtains draw. This was unusual, as the other man usually left the window open. Something must have changed. Had he possibly seen Renji outside? The red-head sighed, before resolving to find a way into the Noble's house, one way or another.

Nearly half an hour later, he had found a way inside, and was creeping up the stairs. As he entered the other man's bedroom, he could smell sakura petals. He looked at the sleeping figure in the bed. Byakuya was fast asleep, looking extremely peaceful. Renji stopped to look at him for a minute. It almost made him not want to do what he had set out to do tonight. Almost. But it wasn't enough to stop him.

He took the chloroform soaked rag out of his pocket, and draped it over the Noble's face. He was out cold in a moment. The red-head placed the rag into his pocket again, and easily picked up the limp body, leaving the house.

When Byakuya came to, he was not in his own home. It was still dark outside. As he tried to sit up, he found that his wrists were tied to the bed. Several tugs assured him that he wouldn't be going anywhere soon. As he shifted around, he felt the sheets scratching places of him that it normally wouldn't, and with a slight pang of embarrassment, he realized that he had been entirely stripped of his clothing.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. A moment later, Renji came into his view. "R-Renji. What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice sounded raspy. "I was the one who brought you here." Renji said nonchalantly as he sat on the bed next to the bound Noble. "Let me go this instant!"

The red-head only chuckled, before replying, "I can't do that, Bya." the animal-like growl in his voice could not be disguised. "You see, I'm going to have my revenge first before I even consider letting you go."

"What on earth are you talking about, Abarai?"

"Lets just say that I'm sick and tired of you rejecting me at every turn. Just because I am your assistant does not mean that it gives you any right to treat me as though I am worth nothing."

"If you had brought this up to me before, I could have corrected it."

"Every time I tried, you shut me up. So now, I'm forcing you to listen." Renji said as he picked up a pocketknife.

Swallowing his pride, Byakuya said, "Please Renji. Let me go. We can work this out, without having either of us resort to drastic measures."

"Pffft. The minute I let you go, you're probably going to go off wailing to the cops, and that'll be the end of it, won't it?" the knife now hovered mere inches above a pristine white chest. The older man's eyes opened wide in fear. "N-No, I won't."

"Liar. When I'm done with you, I will have defiled you and caused you to hate yourself with every fiber of your being. Most of all, I will make sure that you enjoy it. And then, I'll keep you as a pet, until you agree to take me as your lover, and to never speak of this night again." Renji said, lowering the knife even more, the sharp tip of the blade now pressing into the Noble's chest. Any more pressure, or movement from the man below him would cause the metal to drive into the skin, drawing blood.

"What in the world makes you think that I would enjoy anything that you do to me?"

To this, Renji only laughed, digging his blade in, causing a deep cut to open, almost instantly filling with blood, before it started to overflow, causing blood to spill off onto the white skin around it. Byakuya let out a sharp yelp of surprise and pain, that sounded very much like a dog who had gotten it's foot trodden on.

Pulling the knife away, the red-head lowered his face to the other man's chest, snaking his tongue out and lapping at the blood. Byakuya whimpered softly as he felt the tongue probe his wound. In sharp contrast to the almost gentle ministrations from earlier, Renji dug his tongue roughly into the cut, causing the edges to be pulled further apart, causing the older man to let out a strangled scream.

"Stop it." Byakuya said weakly. Sitting up, the younger man could see the fear and pain in the elder's eyes. "Why should I when I'm just getting started?"

Swallowing his pride, the Noble said, "Please."

the red-head chuckled softly, darkly. Then, a thought occurred to him. He could play this to his advantage. "If you beg, and do what I tell you to do, then maybe I'll play nice. This time." He said. "Will you let me go?"

"As I said, maybe. Depends on how good you are at being submissive. Which isn't at all. So, I guess your answer's no." Renji said, brushing the black hair out of the other man's eyes, before diving in for a kiss. It was rough and demanding, the red-head biting his lip til he bled, then the offender's tongue diving into his mouth, plundering it.

When the younger man finally pulled back, Byakuya was gasping for air helplessly, cheeks flushed. "Ya know, you're so fuckin' pretty ya could pass for a girl." Renji said, voice husky. In reply to this vulgar comment, a slight squeak.

"Wonder if it'd feel like a girl when I fuck you." the other man continued on. Grey eyes grew wide. The Noble shook his head slightly. "What's that?"

"No. Please, no."

"Why not?" Renji asked, dangerously, as his hands wandered the white chest, blunt nails scraping the skin, drawing dangerously close to the cut.

"I've never done something like this before." Byakuya said, blushing deeply. A maniac laugh was the reply to this claim of his before, "So my pretty little Byakuya's a virgin, ey?"

The Noble nodded. The other man grabbed his chin, painfully hard, squeezing the bones together, and said, "I'm not going to ask again. And don't fuckin' lie to me. Are you a virgin?" Byakuya nodded wordlessly, the fear in his eyes increasing as a single tear traced it's way down his cheeks.

"Looks like I'll have to take it easy on you this time." Renji said with an offhand shrug. With that, he yanked the blankets off the Noble's body, leaving the pure white flesh open to the air. Against his will, the elder man shuddered. "Cold?"

A nod responded.

"Well in a minute, I'm going to make sure that you're not cold anymore."

"Please don't."

With a sigh, the red-head sat up, twirling his knife idly. "I'm giving you a choice here, Bya. Either you agree to do this, and I'll make sure that you love it, or you can refuse, and I can take what I want by force. If you choose to have me take it by force, then I will make sure that you will suffer while I do."

Byakuya let his head fall back, eyes closed in thought. A moment later, Renji asked, "So which one is it going to be?"

Cracking open his grey eyes, the Noble asked, slightly scared, "Will you be gentle?"

Chuckling softly, the younger man said, "Only if you behave. Either way, I can tell that you have no intention of behaving yourself, or to agreeing to this, so it makes no sense." He raised the knife again, this time carving into the underside of a white wrist. Byakuya cried out in pain. "W-Wait!"

"Why?" However, the knife halted in it's downward path, stopping inches above the Noble's cheek. Taking several shallow, shaky breaths, Byakuya said, "Because. If you aren't violent, I won't resist."

"Is that a threat?"

"No." The glint in gunmetal eyes told a different story.

The knife opened a thin line across a cheek.

"It's not a threat!" Even though the Noble had intended for it to come out fierce, it came out more of a defensive whimper. "Good. You're finally being somewhat submissive."

with that, the red-head lowered the knife, kissing the man under him with just enough force to show who was in charge, before his tongue probed at light pink lips, asking for entrance. The older man hesitated for a moment, but chose to open his mouth shortly before the other's teeth became involved in this.

A second, sweeter kiss followed, with the younger lapping the blood away from his uke's lips in apology. "You know your place." it wasn't a question. It was a plain and simple statement. Not a pleasant one either.

When Renji pulled away for a moment, Byakuya feared the worst, closing his eyes tightly. However, the next action was not anything the raven-haired man had been expecting. Renji affixed himself to the side of the Noble;s neck, applying gentle suction, while one of his hands came up to tweak a nipple. In spite of himself, Byakuya found himself let out a soft moan.

"Told you I would make you like it."

This last comment was ignored, until the red-head trailed down the Kuchiki's neck, nibbling and sucking where he saw fit, leaving another hickey at the collarbone, another on his shoulder, before continuing on to his chest. Byakuya was moaning by this time, tugging at his bonds, wanting to touch the man who was doing these things to him. His head tossed helplessly from side to side as the red-head's sinful mouth enveloped one rosy bud, his large fingers coming up to twist and pull at it's twin.

"I'm not going to untie you right now, so if ya don't stop strugglin', then you're gonna fuck up your wrists."

Even as Renji said this, Byakuya could feel the ropes biting into his wrists, chaffing them. He knew there was a good chance that he would have bruises on them come the morning. The rest of his thoughts were lost to him as he felt the younger man swallow him whole. He let out a high-pitched whine, involuntarily bucking his hips up into the warm mouth of the other, only to be held down by a pair of hands on his hips.

"R-Renji!"

The red-head continued to pleasure the other man, scraping his teeth across the overly-sensitive skin, causing the other to let out a little cry. He could tell from the panting and moaning above him that the other wouldn't last much longer. And he was right, because less than a minute later, the other came hard in his mouth with a sound that made one think of the noise of a banshee.

He pulled off the wilted organ, before yanking the other man into a kiss, shoving his tongue into the other's mouth, sending some sperm into the Noble's mouth. Swallowing so he could talk, Renji said, "Taste yourself, Byakuya."

Forcing himself to do so, the elder man did, tears running out of the corners of his eyes. Chuckling softly, the red-head kissed them away, saying, "I don't know why you're crying. I'm not even hurting you as yet."

_Not in the physical sense of the word._

The unsaid words hung heavy in the air between them as the younger descended down the body of the other, cleaning all evidence of their prior activity off with his tongue. Byakuya whimpered softly as he felt himself growing hard again. "I told you that I'd make you like it. Now suck." Renji said as he set three fingers in front of Byakuya's mouth. They nudged his lips insistently.

The Noble hesitated, knowing what would be coming next. "If ya don't, then it looks like I'm just gonna have to take that pretty lil' ass of yours dry." Renji said. A frightened whimper could be heard as the older man opened his mouth to admit the red-head's fingers. His tongue swirled around the appendages, tickling the calloused fingertips, coating them thoroughly. A minute later, the fingers were yanked back, and Byakuya whimpered as his legs were shoved apart.

"Just relax."

Byakuya whimpered again as he felt something probing his entrance. "Renji, please." he whispered. "Please what?"

"Please don't hurt me."

Renji only laughed as he thrust the first of his fingers into the Noble's unwilling body. The older man let out a small noise of surprise. "Looks like ya weren't lying about that." The red-head said as he added a second finger, before beginning to move them in and out.

Black hair splashed out across white silk as Byakuya struggled, shuddering, before saying, somewhat accusingly, "Y-You said that you'd be gentle!" The younger only shrugged, before saying, "I am. If I weren't, I wouldn't take the time to prepare you, now would I?" as he added a third finger. The Noble cried out in pain, tears of pain welling up in his eyes, unaccustomed to having anything inside of him, let alone this much at once. "If you're in so much pain from so little now, in a few minutes, you're going to be screamin' til that pretty lil' throat of yours starts bleeding."

"Stop it Renji. Please!" the older man was begging now, tears falling freely, ebony hair sticking to white skin from the salty liquid. "I'm not going to stop. But maybe if you're good, I'll make it feel good for you." Renji said, continuing to impale the other man on his fingers. "Ah! Please!" The Noble begged, hating himself for being reduced so low. The red-head only laughed, before crooking his fingers slightly, causing Byakuya to arch his back sharply, letting out a moan of pleasure, even as tears of shame rolled down his cheeks. As he continued to pummel this one bundle of nerves, Renji asked him, "You like this, don't you, ya slut?"

Byakuya could only moan his agreement, as he slammed himself back onto the fingers inside of him wantonly. As the other man let out a particularly loud scream, Renji said, "You know, I could just finish you off like this." Catching sight of the hope in the grey eyes, he added, "But I think I'd like to know what you'd look like below me screaming." He withdrew his fingers. Byakuya whimpered at the loss of feeling, before he said, "Can't we save that for another night, Ren? Please?"

"So now you're saying that there's going to be another night, ey? Well, either way, I'm takin' ya tonight, just to make sure that even if ya do anythin' stupid, I already claimed ya." Renji said, as he grabbed a pair of milky hips, lining himself up. The Noble bit his lips, clutching onto the ropes that bound him in fear as he felt something much larger than three fingers nudge at his entrance. "Awwww. You're scared." the red-head said, before he entered part of the way.

The older man gasped in pain, eyes going wide. "Stop it! Please!" He begged, another wave of tears sliding down his face. "I can't take this."

"Course ya can take this.' Renji said, slamming himself the rest of the way in. Byakuya let out a loud, piercing scream, arching his back, head slamming into the headboard, almost knocking him out with the force. As he drew another breath in preparation for another scream, he felt a pair of lips on his own, silencing him. Grey eyes slid closed, as he felt a pair of hands wandering up and down his sides. A moment later, the younger man whispered, "Tell me when you want me to move."

Gathering whatever was left of his pride, the elder said, "I want you to get out of me completely." the red-head only chuckled, before pulling most of the way out, leaving only the tip inside the Noble's heat, before slamming back into him, brutally. "Is that what you want?" He asked, even as his uke let out a scream. "No! Stop!"

he looked down at the raven-haired beauty below him, with wide,, frightened eyes that leaked tears down his face. The man was straining to break out of the ropes, to get away from the pain that felt as though it were ripping him in half. Renji lapped the tears up, before he said, "I told you, if you're submissive, then I won't hurt you. It's as simple as that. Do you understand?"

A single, shaky nod confirmed it. "Good boy." The red-head said, before he pulled out again, slowly, angling his hips, and moving in again, this time almost like a lover. This time, he hit something that made the Noble see stars, causing him to arch his back beautifully, crying out. He leaned down to whisper into a white ear, "Is this more to your liking?"

"Yes, Renji, yes! H-Harder. Please." Byakuya gasped. "I thought so." Renji said, before he started to pummel into the body below him, hitting that one bundle of nerves each and every time, causing the Noble to turn into a writhing, moaning mess. One of the red-head's hands snaked down between the two of them, to pump the organ of the other in time with his thrusts. Within moments, Byakuya came hard against their stomachs, calling out the name of his seme.

A moment later, Renji came inside of the shuddering body with a low grunt, before collapsing onto his uke. After a few minutes, he came to, pulling himself out of the other man, heading for the door. "W-Wait." Turning, he asked, "What?"

"Stay with me? Please?" Byakuya asked, looking like he was about to break into tears again. "Fine." Renji said, as he returned to the bed, pulling the sheets over both of them. "Do your wrists hurt by now?"

A single nod confirmed this.

"Do you want me to let you go?"

Another nod.

"Are you going to try to do anything stupid?"

A shake of the head. No, then.

With a sigh, Renji reached up, quickly untying his uke's wrists, bringing them down for inspection. Seeing them, Byakuya let out a slight gasp of air. They were just as he had thought, and worse. They were chaffed, and cut into at some points, slightly bloody. They looked like they might bruise or swell up pretty nasty in the morning. The red-head traced his fingers across the skin, relishing the slight wince of pain he got in response. "Stay here. I'll be back in a minute." He said, bestowing a kiss to each of the injured limbs, before leaving the room.

A minute later, Renji had returned, carrying medical supplies with him. "Need to make sure nothing bad happens to you." He said, catching the confused grey eyes. He say next to the Noble, cleaning and bandaging the wounds on his uke's wrists. Too tired to do anything else, he shoved the rest of the supplies off the edge of the bed, and pulled the older man into his arms. Although he had initially resisted, Byakuya gave in, relaxing and holding onto the red-head, brushing their lips together.

They lay there in silence, Renji stroking the other man's hair and back gently. Several minutes later, he heard nearly silent sobs, and felt the other shuddering uncontrollably. "What's wrong, Bya?" He asked. Byakuya only shook his head, pulling the younger man closer, and burying his face in the other's chest. A minute later, the red-head was made aware of the tears leaking down onto his chest. Without warning, he started lapping the tears away from the Noble's face, kissing him gently. Finally, he heard an answer.

"Wasn't ready for this."

The sudden feelings of guilt weighed in on him, as he heard the next sentence.

"Always had feelings for you, Ren. Just was too scared to admit it to you. Didn't think you'd want me." Byakuya said, letting out another round of sobs. "Hey, I'm the one who did the wrong thing here, not you. You didn't do anything wrong at all." Renji said, pecking the other on the lips, before continuing, "Just let me take care of you. Please. Go to sleep, we'll talk about this in the morning. I know you're probably tired."

A scared look from the Noble told him that he didn't believe it. "I promise, Bya. We'll talk in the morning." he said. This seemed to be enough assurance, as within a few minutes, he drifted off to sleep. He followed a few minutes later.

When Renji next woke up, it was an hour later, and somebody was pounding on the door. He half wanted to yell that he'd be there in a minute, but reconsidered upon seeing Byakuya curled into his arms. With a grumpy glare, he extracted himself from the clingy bishie, hopping into a pair of boxers on the way to the front door, throwing it wide open, and half-yelling, "Whaddaya want?"

It was only then when he noticed that it was the cops that he was yelling at. And he was clothed only in his undies. He wilted. Ignoring the nearly naked red-head, Shuuhei said, "Your neighbor and his guest, a Mr..." here he stopped to look down at the notes, "Uh, Jyushiro Ukitake and Ms. Retsu Unohana filed a report stating that they'd heard screaming coming from your house."

"So?" Renji asked, crossing his arms across his chest and scowling. "So we need to come in and take a look around." Madarame said with a glare. "Fine, fine. Come in. Sorry about the noise. My partner's a bit of a screamer, if ya know what I mean." The red-head said as he stepped back, allowing the cops into his house.

"Hmmm... So where is this partner of yours anyways?" Shuuhei asked. Renji heaved a sigh, and said, "Follow me. And close the fuckin' door." Madarame kicked it shut with a scowl, before following Renji back to the bedroom, finding the sight of a very peacefully sleeping Byakuya to greet him. It was almost as though the insolent cop couldn't leave well enough alone. He strode over to the bed with a shit-eating grin, and prodded the Noble awake. "Huh?" He asked, holding his hand up to shield against the bright lights.

After he had adjusted to the bright lights, he saw the cops. "Renji? Why are the cops here?" He asked, frightened. "Mr. Abarai, could I have a word with you?" Shuuhei asked, gesturing to the door. Nodding, the red-head followed him back out into the living room. Inside the room, Ikkaku said, "We're here because we got reports from the neighbors about screams coming from this house."

"Screams?" Byakuya asked, before realizing what he had just said, and the reason for it. He flushed a deep pink, and said, "Oh..."

"Well? What do ya have to say for it?"

"Renji and I...well...we...you know." Byakuya said, adorably flustered. "Had a fight?" Ikkaku asked, somewhat stupidly. "Eh... somewhat."

"Lemme guess. Ya had a fight and then fucked afterward?" Ikkaku said, scoffing. Byakuya only nodded, embarrassed. The bald man rolled his eyes, storming out of the room. Entering the living room, where Shuuhei was busy grilling Renji about what had happened, Ikkaku said, "Yo, Shuu, let's roll. There's nothing here to worry about. Apparent he got into an argument with his lil' princess in there an' then they fucked like a couple o' rabbits afterward." he headed for the front door.

Catching onto the rib, Shuuhei replied, "Hey you're forgetting about your own princess Yumichika at home ya dickwad." Madarame flipped him off. Renji got up, locking the door behind them before he headed back to bed. Byakuya was sitting there, staring at him with fear. "You lied to them." it wasn;t a question.

The Noble only nodded, shyly. "Why? After all I did to you tonight?" Renji asked, as he crawled onto the bed, pulling the other into a tight hug. " I don't really know. But you'd better keep that promise of yours." Byakuya said, leaning into the embrace.


	2. Chapter 2: Seme Byakuya

**For those who wanted to see something similar the previous story with a Seme Byakuya. Actual Bleach Universe, set some time after Kurosaki meets Renji, I own nothing. Warning, Byakuya may be a bit out of character, in an attempt to show that he still has the anger of his youth.**

Byakuya Kuchiki glared in the direction his lieutenant had just gone after work. The red-head had been practically oblivious to every single pass the Kuchiki heir had made at him. More to the point, he had a feeling the damn pineapple had his eye on that insolent orange-haired Ryoka boy. The captain would have no more of it. He would make his intentions clear tonight. And he'd be damned if he let anyone stand in his way.

Taking a deep breath, the raven-haired man carefully masked his reiatsu, before following Renji back to his home. The red-head did not seem aware of his follower.

In his room, Renji yanked the tie out of his hair and began to strip out of his Shinigami uniform. When he was left only in his hakama, Byakuya decided to strike. The younger man had no idea what had hit him as he was shoved against the wall. Renji Abarai. The Noble's voice cut through the tense silence in the room with a steel edge.

"T-Taichou?" Although his captain had shown up to his house, in a bad mood due to some paperwork he had butchered, or something similar, the stoic man had never shoved the red-head into a wall, much less continue to pin him in place with a hand around his throat that threatened to cut off his air supply if he struggled. He was completely unprepared when he was suddenly back-handed across the face. "Silence yourself, whore." Byakuya snarled, his grasp on his lieutenant's throat tightening to the point of being painful, cutting off the younger man's air supply.

Renji looked up with confusion. Just what the hell was going on here? His vision was starting to fade out. The hand on his throat loosened, letting him take several large gulps of air, before he asked cautiously, "Taichou, what are you talking about?"

Silver eyes narrowed dangerously in anger. The hand on his throat squeezed again. How dare you... The Noble slapped the younger man roughly, before continuing, "How dare you even think of lying to me, you worthless whore."

There was that word again, Renji thought, still not understanding what his captain was talking about, even as he was slapped again. He had a feeling that his face would be bruised by tomorrow if this kept up. However, the other Shinigami was not through talking yet. Yet you stand here and brazenly lie to me. The hand around his throat once again loosened as he was nearing the edge of consciousness. Another slap brought him out of his near-faint.

"Have you no dignity?" Byakuya suddenly asked, his free hand grabbing his lieutenant's jaw and forcing their eyes to meet. "Have you no shame?" Their noses were almost touching now. The hand was completely gone from the younger Shinigami's throat. He was heaving for breath, but managed to choke out, "Taichou, please just tell me what this is about."

The red-head was thrown to the floor with another slap. As if you don't already know. The Noble was showing a much different side, one that Renji doubted anyone else had ever seen. It was like the anger and violence of the elder man's youth had taken the place of his indifferent mask. Almost against his will, the younger Shinigami let out a slight whimper of pain,eyes going wide with fear as he saw his captain's feet draw nearer to where he lay. "Please, Taichou, I don't know."

"Liar." A harsh kick to his ribs from the Noble accompanied the word. The younger Shinigami's prone body jerked slightly, being shoved back a good 6 inches by the kick. A crunching noise followed the kick. Both men heard the noise. Renji let out a soft yelp of pain. Breathing was starting to hurt. Sure, he had suffered worse in battle, or in training, but that was when he had adrenaline pumping through his veins, and was too caught up in the action to care about the hurt at that moment.

Byakuya's face carried a twisted smirk on it, reminiscent of Zaraki when he came upon a particularly difficult battle. Renji whimpered again upon catching the look, and he curled into a ball, trying to keep the rest of his ribs from being broken. "Do you have anything to say for yourself whore?" The Noble asked, advancing forward another step, causing his lieutenant to tremble in fear. "Please. I don't know what you're talking about. " Renji whimpered, eyes closing as he braced himself for the next blow. It never came.

Instead, the Captain dropped to his knees beside the younger man. A pale hand tangled itself in vermillion hair, yanking, causing the owner of the hair to look up." Are you lying to me again, Abarai?"

Renji tried to shake his head, but couldn't due to the hand in his hair. I didn't quite hear that. Byakuya said, pulling back so the other Shinigami's head was twisted back at a painful angle. "N-no, Taichou." He whispered, sounding broken.

"Aren't you now?" the Noble asked, letting go of the others hair. Crimson strands were caught in his fingers. Renji's head landed on the ground with a thump. Maroon eyes focused on the older man, filled with fear, anticipating his next move." Although I have no idea how you can fuck someone without being aware of it." the elder man continued on, practically no trace of his previous anger and violence present, almost as though he were discussing something mundane, like the current weather. "W-What?"

"You heard me clearly, Abarai. I just said that I have no idea that you could fuck that Kurosaki without being aware of it." the Noble said airily, reaching on hand into an inner pocket. "I don't!" Renji half-yelled. "Excuse me?" Byakuya froze, hand still in his pocket. He looked as though he would slap the younger man for raising his voice. "I don't, Taichou."

"Then he's the one fucking you. If that's the case, you shouldn't have a problem taking it up the ass." Byakuya said bluntly. Renji was shocked at the vulgar language spewing forth from his captain's mouth. Never in all of his time as the lieutenant of the 6th division did he hear that kind of language from the elder man's lips. And never did he think that the captain would ever say something like that aloud, especially to him.

Byakuya leaned down, once again pulling the other man's hair so that they made eye contact. Placing his mouth near Renji's ear, the captain whispered, "You know, if you hadn't said that you're that Ryoka's uke, I just might have let you topped." He let go of the hair he was holding. The younger man shivered in fear." Please Taichou, we-we're not... We're not like that."

"Do I have to punish you further for continuing to lie to me, lieutenant?" Byakuya asked, voice lethally soft, as he cupped the other Shinigami's chin in his hand, running a thumb over his lips. They were softer than the captain had expected. Renji merely looked on with fear, before he felt the hand leave his face, only to reappear on his side, dangerously close to his broken rib. "I will not ask again, Abarai."

"N-No, please no." Renji sputtered out. The hand left his side. "I knew that there was a reason I picked you for my squad. You're not as stupid as some might have me believe." Byakuya said, before snapping a reiatsu sealing collar onto the red-head.

The younger Shinigami let out a slight whine as he felt his reiatsu disappear. He felt vulnerable and weak, and with a broken rib, and a pissed off, psychotic captain, that was nothing that he even vaguely wanted to happen. Almost as bad as being in the middle of Hueco Mundo by yourself with no sword, no knowledge of Kido, not even a way to escape, and every single hollow over there in a giant circle around you.

He was startled out of his reverie by the elder Shinigami's hand in his hair, stroking it. "Shh... If you behave yourself I won't hurt you." Byakuya whispered in his ear. Renji only let out a whimper in response. Will you do as I say? the Noble asked. This time, he got a nod.

"Good. We are going back to Kuchiki manor. If you try to resist, then I ll attach a leash to that collar, and drag you there. Is that clear?" The red-head gave another nod. His eyes shot open as he felt the other press a soft kiss to his temple. Then, Byakuya picked him up bridal style, avoiding touching his broken rib. Worried out of instinct that he might fall, Renji threw his arms around his captain's neck, holding tight.

Looking up, he saw gunmetal eyes boring into him warningly. One more twitch, they said, and you're in for it. The red-head whimpered faintly, before he buried his face into the crook of his captain's neck. The soft white scarf tickled his nose and cheek. Byakuya took off in his Shunpo, getting them to his manor within minutes.

Entering his bedroom, he set the other Shinigami down on his bed gently. Renji gasped in pain as he felt hands wandering down his side, stopping just above the broken bone. "Tell the truth now, Abarai. Are you and Kurosaki in any type of romantic relationship?"

"No, Taichou."

"Are you sure?" Byakuya asked, putting slight pressure on the injury, causing the younger man to cry out softly. "Y-yes." The Noble's hands flared with healing energy, as he mended the bone that he had broken less than half an hour before.

When the break had been completely repaired, Byakuya's hand slid up his lieutenant's side, grabbing his jaw gently, and pulling him in for a kiss. Surprisingly enough, the younger male did not resist. When they broke apart, the Noble could see the despondent look in the others eyes. The look that said that he no longer cared. That he would no longer fight, or resist.

Byakuya perched on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through crimson strands. Renji relaxed under his touch, realizing that, for at least a short while, there would be no more pain forthcoming. "You're wondering why I did this, are you not?"

The red-head nodded once. The Noble took one of the other man's hand in his, intertwining their fingers, before he said, "You belong to me, and to me alone. I refuse to share you with anyone. When I showed up at you home today, I was furious. Not at you, but at the thought that someone else could have claimed you as their own."

"Why?" Renji asked, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper. Byakuya squeezed his hand gently before he said, "It's hard not to be attracted to you, Renji. I wasn't thinking. Just hearing some of the things people say... Well I guess that they got the better part of me. I actually believed them. I started to wonder why you ignored every advance I made on you, why you spent so much time in the living world on missions. I started to wonder if what they said actually had some substance behind it. I could have come straight out and asked you, normally, but instead I became psychotic and violent, and ended up hurting the one I love."

the red-head's eyes slid closed. He lay there breathing peacefully, one hand grasping his captain's hand tightly, while a calming hand stroked his hair. Then, what the elder Shinigami had said kicked in. "You love me?" he asked incredulously. "Yes, Renji, it has always been you, since the first time I saw you, and will always be you that I love."

Byakuya's next words were so soft, that Renji could almost swear that he didn't hear them. "Please forgive me."

"Why the reiatsu inhibitor, and why bring me here though?"

Looking down sadly, the Noble said, "As I said, I wasn't thinking. I could have done the normal thing, and ask you if the rumors were true first. But I jumped the gun, so to speak, and automatically assumed that they were. I wanted to teach you a lesson. All I thought was, Here I am, showering him with affection, and yet he's with that Ryoka scum. Pathetic, I know."

"Ya know Taichou, ya aren't the most affectionate person out there." Renji said, before he cringed, as though expecting to be hit again for letting his comment slip without thinking. Instead, the other Shinigami only chuckled softly, before he said, "I know I m not, Ren, but there's no need to remind me. And it's Byakuya, not 'Taichou'." Several more minutes passed in silence.

"Bya?"

"Hmm?" the captain answered, looking down at the younger man still laying on the bed.

"I forgive you, and, well, I don't hate you or anything." Renji said, a bit awkwardly. Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Without warning, the red-head scooted closer to the middle of the bed, and using his hold on his captain's hand, he pulled the elder man down. Byakuya was now laying awkwardly, his upper half on the bed, his lower half hanging off the edge. He shifted a bit, so he was now laying down properly next to Renji. He noticed that during the entire time that these antics were going on, his beloved pineapple had not let go of his hand.

The younger man then rested his head upon the Noble's chest. The captain only chuckled softly. He was beginning to wonder whether or not things would have been different between the two of them if he had not done what he had done earlier. Even though Renji had said he forgave the Noble, and didn't hate him, Byakuya still couldn't help think that he had somehow irreparably broken whatever bond had previously existed between the two.

Almost as though catching onto what the older man was thinking, Renji said, "Ya know, if tonight had never happened, we may have never realized that we had feelings for each other. And even though I have no idea how this is gonna affect us in the future, I guess we just have to wait and see, right?:

There was that damnable 11th division mentality. Beat the shit out of each other and you're still the best of friends. How interesting... Byakuya glanced down to see his lieutenant looking back up at him. A tense moment passed between them before Renji leaned up and caught the older man's lips in a kiss. Their eyes shut instinctively, and the captain brought his unoccupied hand to rest on the small of the pineapple's back.

This kiss was soft, and sweet, none of the viciousness found in the kiss he had forced upon the other earlier. Renji's tongue slid out of his mouth, probing at the others lower lip. Byakuya gladly granted him access, their tongues melding together, dancing, exploring each others mouths. The red-head moaned into the kiss, his hand tangling into his captain's hair, trying to deepen the kiss.

They pulled apart a moment later, gasping for air. Byakuya flipped them, so he was now on top. He slipped his hand out of the younger man's own, only to take that same arm by the wrist. He proceeded to lick and kiss the skin, nipping a protruding wrist-bone gently, lapping away the pain. The Noble kept going, til he met his uke's elbow. Once he had, he stopped, opting to kiss the other Shinigami again, pouring his passion and love into this kiss.

Once again, they were left panting for breath. Renji's eyes were half-closed from lust. "Do you want me to keep going?" Byakuya asked, stealing another quick kiss. "Please, 'kuya." Renji murmured, reaching up and yanking the ceremonial ornaments out of his Captain's hair, leaving the midnight black strands to fall unchecked.

"So damn cute." the Noble whispered teasingly into the red-head's ear, causing him to let out a soft whimper. He nibbled the shell of the ear slightly, causing another whine. In the meanwhile, Renji pulled off the scarf that his seme was always wearing, leaving even more of that pristine white skin bare for him to see. "And so trusting too." Byakuya added in a harsher tone than he had just used. "What?" the lieutenant asked, eyes flying open.

His lover only silenced him with another deep kiss, causing him to moan. He reached up to pull his lover closer, but realized that his arms were now bound to the bed. Tilting his head back, to an almost painful angle, he saw that the links to the padded handcuffs were thick. Even with his reiatsu, there was a good chance that he wouldn't be able to get out of them. Without it, forget about it. "Byakuya?" he asked nervously.

The raven-haired man only smiled in a secretive manner, before he said, "Just relax and enjoy what I m about to do to you Renji." Of course this sentence only caused the pineapple to thrash around, trying to get free. Stop your squirming. "Even though those things are padded, if you struggle too much, then they'll cut into you."

the Noble kissed him again, calming him enough to continue. He lowered further, licking and kissing his way down a tanned throat, leaving a hickey at the base of it. By this time, his lieutenant was moaning again, whimpering with the want to hold on to someone, to something. Byakuya laughed, sending vibrations up his lover's neck, causing the other to let out a low groan. With that, he bit down sharply on a collarbone, watching the red river mingle with the black markings. Renji cried out in pain.

Then, his captain slowly licked the coppery liquid away from the tanned skin, paying special attention to the wound, cleaning it, before sucking on it some more, just to draw out more of that wonderful liquid. He could easily get addicted to the taste, just like he had already gotten addicted to this red-haired Rukongai peasant. Above him, Renji gasped softly at the mix of pain and pleasure.

"You love this already?" Byakuya asked in half-disbelief, half-surprise. He had expected more protests and fight from the other Shinigami. But there weren't any. It was all the red-head could do to nod. Confirmation enough for him, the Noble, bit into an unprotected shoulder roughly. He wondered if it would mar the black marks that crisscrossed the other man's skin.

Renji cried out in pain at the bite, only to moan in pleasure, as the raven-haired man licked and sucked at the wound he had created, lapping up the blood he drew with gusto. A slim hand ran down his torso, causing a jolt of electricity to travel through his body. The next kiss brought the taste of his own blood into his mouth. You taste amazing, Ren. Byakuya whispered as they pulled away. The red-head shuddered as he felt something cold and hard run from right below his chin, tickling his Adam's apple, scraping across his collarbone, coming to rest on his chest, as the Noble removed his gloves.

He flinched as he felt something slice into his skin. Glancing down, he saw Byakuya holding a dagger. The tip was covered in his own blood. He tried to squirm away, fearing the worst, only to be held down. Close your eyes and breathe. the Noble said to him, taking another quick kiss. Taking a shaking breath, Renji had no choice but to obey. He lay back, eyes squeezed shut, breathing softly.

The pain that he was expecting didn't come. Instead, there were soft kisses across his injured skin, a tongue cleaning the blood off his chest. Just when Renji thought that the worst was over, he felt the slick blade carving him open again. He dug his head into the pillow, crying out with pain. He could feel his skin being pulled apart, but this time, it didn't let up. Through the haze in his mind, he could feel a cool hand on his hip, holding him there. Several agonizing minutes later, it was over.

"You're alright now." Byakuya said reassuringly from above him, wiping away tears from his cheeks that he didn't even know were there. A peck to his lips calmed him further. "I'll be back in a minute." With that statement, the Noble got off the bed, heading for a door on the side of the room.

Not wanting to be left alone in a state like this, Renji called out, "Byakuya! Please don't go!"

His words went unheeded, as the shorter man disappeared through the door. He closed his eyes, tears rolling out from under his closed lids. He could feel the sticky blood on his chest start to trickle down his side.

The bed below him dipped from the added weight of another. Unintentionally, he let out a slight whimper of fear. When a hand rested itself on the side of his neck, he tensed up immediately, expecting it to choke him, or cause him pain in some way. Instead, the other person's thumb started to rub small circles into his skin.

"This might hurt, Renji." Byakuya said, right before the red-head felt the peroxide-soaked washcloth come down on his wound, making a wet slapping noise when it came into contact with his skin. It yanked another cry of pain from him. He felt a series of soft kisses across the side of his face as his captain tried to distract him from the pain.

Red eyes opened, taking in the scene carefully. Byakuya carefully wiped the cloth against him skin once more, eliciting a discomforted hiss, before removing the material completely. When it left, he could see that it was completely saturated in blood. His own blood. A shudder ran down his back. He could hear the blood sizzling and bubbling as it came in contact with the peroxide, as well as smell its stench. Feeling something else poking at his wound, he looked down in fear, only to see that the elder Shinigami was bandaging his wound with infinite tenderness, in stark comparison to the earlier cruelty. His eyes slid closed again.

Several minutes later, he felt the weight lift off the edge of the bed, and heard the Noble leave the room. He let out a whine at being left alone again. The time passed, his breath starting to come in shuddering gasps. His eyes snapped open again, this time in fear, as he felt something running through his hair. A look up told him that it was the other Shinigami. He sighed with relief.

Y"ou must be wondering why I did not just heal this as usual." Byakuya said, watching his lieutenant carefully. Continuing, he said, "I did it because I want this to scar. To mark you as my own, and to signify that you belong to no one else besides me."

Renji nodded slightly, still not completely trusting his somewhat insanely acting captain. At least when he was in the 11th division, it was predictable to have a fuckin' psycho for a captain. But at least the guy had the decency to act crazy all the time. Hell, you could say the same thing for the 12th division too. But Byakuya was always so calm and collected, and then all of a sudden, this. This was unexpected, and it scared him to no end. He wondered why his captain had the sudden change of heart.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a pair of hands wandering down his chest, and a pair of lips on his own. He moaned helplessly as that skilled tongue slipped into his mouth, teasing him with promises of what might happen. Even now, he had no idea why he was just sitting back here and taking it. Even with his spiritual pressure locked away, he could still try to fight, or at least protest. But he didn't.

Almost as though catching on to what he was thinking, the Noble said, "What is going to happen to you tonight is inevitable. I will claim you as mine. However, the way I go about that, and what happens afterward is entirely up to you."

The red-head nodded slightly, resigning himself to his fate. He didn't want to make this any more difficult than it was. "What was it?" he asked. "Hmm?" Byakuya looked at him, confused. Seeing that he would have to state it in a more direct manner, Renji glanced down at the bandages on his chest, right below his collarbone, and asked, "What was it that you carved into me?"

The captain only smiled, kissing the younger man, before saying, "It's a cherry blossom." Figures. Damn prissy bitch and his flowers. "At least I should be glad I won't have to go walking around with a Seaweed Ambassador on me instead."

A tense minute passed before Renji realized that he had said that out loud. "Ah shit. Did I really just say that out loud?" A solemn nod and a cold glare. In return, the Shinigami could only offer a sheepish grin, and a mumbled Sorry. He hoped he hadn't pissed off the psychotic captain too badly. Instead, said psychotic captain only asked, "What in Sereitei am I going to do with you, Renji?"

Unbidden, the red-head's min"d filled with highly inappropriate things that his captain could do to him, being in the powerless state that he was in now. "His face flushed red, almost matching his hair. "Such perverted thoughts." the Noble said, taking note of his lover's flushed face. He tangled his hand in the crimson hair, before continuing with, "But come sunrise, I will have done things to you that would make even your most perverted fantasies look innocent." Renji squeaked in fear.

"If you behave, it won't hurt." Byakuya whispered into the other Shinigami's ear, before pulling him in for a kiss. The red-head was forced to lay there and take it. He opened his mouth, allowing the Noble's tongue to slide into his mouth. Tentatively, he raised his own tongue to probe at the intruder into his mouth, as he closed his eyes in bliss. Strangely enough, while he knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this for many reasons, the least of which was that this was going on with a man, his captain, no less, who had just stormed into his house, assaulted him, and snapped a reiatsu blocker onto him, he was. All too soon, however, the kiss was over.

Renji laid back, panting softly in the aftermath, while the other man was barely flushed. "W-wait, Byakuya." he gasped out. Instantly, the steely edge returned to the other Shinigami's eyes as he said, "What is it, Abarai?" in a tense, cold voice. Swallowing the rather large lump in his throat that had formed there, the lieutenant asked, "Please let me out of these things?" lifting his wrists a bit for emphasis.

"No. The moment I do, you're probably going to try and run. "the Noble said, looking at him like he was some scum in the gutter. Frightened but determined, the younger Shinigami pushed his luck with, "I won't try to run. I promise. Please?"

"I highly doubt that." Byakuya said, picking up his knife again. The tip of the sharp blade was still covered in Renji's blood, which was slowly gelling on the cold metal. Hoping to neutralize the situation, the red-head said, "Even if for some really crazy reason I tried anything stupid, you could still overpower me easily with this collar on." That seemed to have done it.

The dangerous look went out of the Noble's eyes for a moment, before Renji found the edge of the weapon inches from his face. "Byakuya?" he asked, voice trembling and eyes going wide from fear. "Clean the blood off it."

"Huh?"

"Do I have to tell you again, Abarai? Lick your blood off my knife." Byakuya said, his psychotic side showing through. Not wanting to further infuriate the other Shinigami, Renji leaned his head up slightly, and poked his tongue out, cautiously licking the bloody knife. He nearly gagged at the disgusting gel that was once his own blood. Looking up to the other helplessly, he saw no mercy in those eyes.

Shuddering, he forced himself to swallow it, feeling nauseated at the taste and texture of it. Glancing back up, he saw that the Noble's expression had not changed. This was further proven when the elder man said, All of it. Renji whimpered softly in response, meeting his captain's eyes with a pleading look. None of it made a difference, because then Byakuya said, "If you do not do as I tell you this instant, I ll just have to teach you to obey me." He slowly pulled the knife away. Renji knew that in a minute, that blade would once again be opening his skin.

Out of desperation, he threw himself forward as far as the chains would allow him, and stuck out his tongue, trying to clear off the nearly dried blood. By stretching his tongue as far as it would go, he was just barely able to graze the surface, getting some of the gelling life-giving liquid onto his tongue. In his haste, he managed to cut the tip of his tongue, and his eyes rolled back in pain as he pulled his tongue back into his mouth, along with it's dreaded cargo. He grimaced as he tasted the new and old blood mingling together, both of them sliding down the back of his throat.

"So you've decided to obey, have you?" Byakuya asked, sounding half bored, half mocking. Opening his eyes, Renji could see that nothing else was going "on, and he realized that his captain was waiting for a reply. He nodded shakily, worrying about what would happen next. He braced himself for more physical pain, but instead, the other Shinigami said, "Good." and moved the blade back within a more comfortable reach of the red-head.

Renji set about his task, cleaning away his own blood from the knife, occasional whimpers passing his lips, accompanied by tears sliding down his cheeks, trying not to get nauseous from the task he was set about to do. He was no more than a quarter of the way through, when the blade in front of him was suddenly yanked back. He cringed in fear, only to be kissed firmly across the lips. "That's enough now." Byakuya said as he dropped the knife onto the nightstand. It landed with a dull thump.

The red-head closed his eyes as he felt a pair of cool hands wandering down his torso, tracing the black tribal marks, making him shudder involuntarily, while he was kissed again. He whined softly as the calloused pad of a thumb brushed over one of his nipples teasingly. The warm body above his pulled away suddenly, chilling him, and he opened his eyes in confusion. In the meanwhile, Byakuya descended down his body, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the side of his neck, pausing to suck his collarbone, leaving a mark.

Renji let out a soft moan, feeling himself starting to grow hard under the tender ministrations of his captain. The elder Shinigami continued downward, tongue tracing his uke's tattoos, avoiding the bandaged area carefully. He let out a cry of surprise as he felt the other man's mouth envelop one of his nipples, while one of his hands came up to tweak and pull at the other, while the other hand continued to roam mindlessly up and down his side.

He started to writhe slightly, his back arched, and his moans started to come more freely, and become deeper. He let himself go, getting caught up in the moment, loving the way his captain could turn him on like this. Without warning, the gentle touches turned harsh, the fingers twisting to the point of pain, the mouth biting down on the over-sensitized nub of flesh til it drew blood. Renji screamed at the sudden abusive treatment his body was receiving. Then, Byakuya soothed the injured flesh with soft licks and kisses, calming the Shinigami under him.

The Noble's hand and mouth exchanged places, continuing in their tender touches from before. The lieutenant gasped at the mix of pain and pleasure, getting caught up in the touches again. Just as soon as he was about to completely forget the cruelty the moment before, it happened again. It didn't fail to bring a scream from him. He could feel his captain's mouth cleaning away the blood he had just drawn, sucking on the skin to draw even more of the precious liquid.

When Byakuya pulled away from the tortured skin before him, he saw the fearful look in the younger man's eyes. Meanwhile, Renji saw something in his captain's eyes that he wasn't entirely sure if he liked. It was half psychotic and cruel, half sweet and caring. This, coupled with the Shinigami's usually pink lips stained to nearly red with blood was quite possibly one of the most enthralling sights that Renji had ever seen.

Even as the red-head watched, his captain's small pink tongue darted out and licked the blood away, leaving his lips shining brightly. Renji whined softly, wanting to kiss him. Mocking him, Byakuya asked, "What is it, Renji?"

Almost unable to control himself, he whimpered out, "Please, Taichou, kiss me."

Smirking, the Noble drew a finger across his uke's lips, and asked, "What did I say about using formalities in the bedroom?"

Squirming faintly under that intent gaze, he replied," 'm sorry, Byakuya."

He could have sworn that he saw the other man smirk before his mouth was taken with a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. The only thing he could do was moan his approval, and try to grind up against the toned body over him. Later, for a time frame that could have been minutes or hours, not that Renji cared, they broke apart for air, his captain looking even more debauched. And then he realized that he must look even more so, considering what had been going on. "None of that now, Renji." Catching his pet's disappointed eyes as said pet stopped moving against his seme, he added, "That'll happen later."

Even so, the red-head couldn't help the short whine that escaped his throat. "And so eager for me too." Byakuya murmured, moving away from the other. Although he turned his head, Renji could see nothing of what Byakuya was retrieving from the nightstand, due to his arm blocking his view. A moment later, the Noble was hovering over him again, and he moved his head back to look directly into silver eyes.

Their lips met in a kiss, only to be broken as Renji drew back with a gasp, feeling something slick prodding at his entrance. "Just relax." The elder man reminded him yet again, before slipping the first of his fingers into the younger man's body. Maroon eyes shot wide open at feeling something suddenly inside of him. However, Byakuya was courteous enough to allow his lieutenant a moment to adjust before beginning to slowly move the finger in and out of him.

In a moment, the elder man added a second finger, noting the slight wince that he got when he did so. His free hand reached up, and brushed the red hair out of the other Shinigami's eyes, before kissing him as a distraction. It didn't seem to have worked, however, because when Byakuya added the third, and final finger, he felt his uke tense up in pain below him.

He broke the kiss to ask, "Are you all right?" Renji nodded slightly, taking shallow breaths, trying to adjust. Byakuya, in the meanwhile, held his fingers still, waiting for the younger Shinigami to give the okay. A tense minute filled with the short gasps for air later, the red-head looked up at his captain, and said, "Go."

It was all the encouragement the other man needed. He started to move his fingers, slowly at first, searching for that one spot that would push his pet over the edge and cause him to scream. Bending his fingers slightly, he knew that he had found it when the younger Shinigami arched his back in pleasure, letting out a low keening sound.

"Fuck, Byakuya, right there." he breathed, pulling at his chains fruitlessly.

"Are you sure of this?" Byakuya asked, purposely missing his lieutenant's prostate in the next few thrusts. "Y-y-AH!" Renji cried out. "I didn't quite catch that, Abarai."

Renji let out another whine, before saying, "Y-yes, Bya, p-please." in between his pants. "I thought so." the captain said with a cruel smile, slamming his fingers into the body below his several more times, before withdrawing hisfingers completely, leaving the red-head gasping, before he glared at the elder man, and asked, "Why?" sounding betrayed. "Because, Renji, I have other things I want to do with you, my delicious whore." Byakuya said, locking their lips together for a brief moment, before digging around in the nightstand again.

The younger man's maroon eyes flew wide open as he felt something cold against his entrance, making it slick. "Calm down, it won't hurt." his captain said, shortly before sliding something large into him. Renji groaned as he felt it fill him up entirely, stretching him out further. He dug his head backwards, into the pillows, eyes shut against the stinging in his nether regions. Then, a hand on his cock jerked a moan out of him.

Renji looked up into dark silver eyes, heavily lidded with lust, just in time to see his lover take him into his mouth. The Noble's small pink tongue dug into the slit at the top of the red-head's organ, teasing the skin softly with his teeth. His throat convulsed around it as he took it further into his mouth, savoring every salty drop.

Without warning, Byakuya pulled away, snapping a cock ring onto the boy. The lieutenant shuddered, the gravity of his situation sinking in. "Byakuya!" he whined. One slender hand came up to cup the side of his face, before the elder man said, "Hush, Renji. You're safe with me." Even so, the younger man couldn't help but feel that he wasn't as safe as he would like to think.

"Tell me something, Abarai. Who do you belong to?" the Noble asked in a silky, lethal sounding voice. "Huh?" the red-head replied, confused. In response, the other flicked a switch on a box that Renji hadn't even realized he was holding. Then was when he found out what Byakuya had shoved into him earlier. It was a vibrator. It pulled several unbidden moans out of him as it rubbed against his prostate. He clenched around it, trying to pull it deeper into him, but the Noble grabbed it, sliding it just far enough out of his hole so that it just barely grazed that spot deep inside him. "I believe I asked you a question."

Maroon eyes focused blearily on him. "I asked you, who do you belong to?"

"You."

"And only me?"

"Yes."

"I want to hear it from your mouth." Byakuya said, sliding the vibrator deeper into his pet, slow, langorous thrusts causing him to moan.

"I belong to you, Byakuya. Only you."

"Good boy."

Renji let out a whine as he felt himself drawing near to his orgasm.

The Noble shoved the toy deepere into his pet, finishing him off with a single, nearly violent thrust. the younger Shinigami screamed as a phantom orgasm washed oer him, leaving him writhing on the bed, yet unsatisfied, still painfully hard. His head fell back, tears pricking at his eyes in frustration.

"You wouldn't believe how delicious you look like that." Byakuya said, turning off the vibrator and sliding it out of his pet, taking the cock ring off as well.

As his pet looked on with fear, the captain stripped himself of his robes, leaving him bare, before untying the younger man from the bed, leaving his wrists cuffed together. "Byakuya?" Renji asked, as the other man pulled him onto his lap.

"Shush." Byakuya said, before slamming himself into lieutenant. The red-head screamed, burying his face into the side of his seme's neck. However, the Noble only gave him a momeny to adjust, before taking hold of his hips with bruising force, lifting him up before slamming him back down, thrusting up into him at the same time. The younger Shinigami screamed at the rough treatment his already abused hole was recieving. His still hard erection rubbed against his captain's chiseled torso, bringing him closer and closer to completion. One of Byakuya's hands reached up to tangle in his hair, pulling him in for a harsh kiss, biting his lip and drawing blood. Pulling back, Byakuya whispered 3 words. "Cum for me."

Without needing further instructions, Renji came hard against his and his seme's chests. His muscles squeezed the other man tightly within him, sending him over the edge as well. The uke mewled softly as he felt himself being filled up with warm cum. "Bya..." he whined softly.

Ignoring him, Byakuya set about the task of unlocking the cuffs holding his lover's wrists together. Once they were, he slipped out of the other Shingami, pulling the blankets around the two of them. Renji curled into the embrace, welcoming the warmth. He felt sleep quickly overtaking him, but remained awake to hear something that chilled him to the bone.

"This is not a one time issue, Abarai. You are now mine forever. If you tell anyone about this, I will make you regret the day you ever decided to become a Shingami."


End file.
